Things Left Unsaid
by DeathShitsuji
Summary: Grell and Sebastian have a fight, but when something happens and Grell can never apologize, what will become of him?
1. Lover's Quarrel

"Grell, can't we just talk about this?" Sebastian pleaded

"Alright" Grell said, rising from his seat on the couch and walking over to Sebastian.

"Now it would help if you actually tell me what's wrong!"

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine! You spend too much time with that brat master of yours! It's as if you don't have time for me anymore..."

Sebastian chuckled humorlessly "Grell, I spend so much time with that damn brat to make money so we can live comfortably! And every night I spend the entire night with you until you fall asleep."

"Sebastian, we're a married couple! You shoulder be spending more than just the night with me!"

"And you should be spending more time with me than going about and throwing yourself at William like a little slut!"

Grell huffed "Excuse me?!"

"Don't 'huff' when you know it's true!"

"It is not!"

Sebastian sighed "Look, let's just get over this. It's stupid, love." he said as he tried to hug his spouse.

Grell pushed him away, turning away from his raven haired lover and crossing his arms.

Sebastian hugged Grell from behind instead "Please, Grell. I don't like it when you're mad at me."

Grell gave a 'hmph', and refused to turn around and face Sebastian.

Sebastian kissed Grell's neck lightly "..Please?"

The Shinigami shook his head "No."

"Please?" Sebastian said as he placed a light kiss on Grell's sensitive ear

Grell broke out of Sebastian's grip "Let's just go to bed, Sebastian."

Sebastian let out a sigh of frustration. "Grell, you're being irrational."

The red head ignored the other and continued into the bedroom, Sebastian on his heels.

"Alright Grell, I admit it. I was wrong. I'm sorry." Grell remained silent, causing Sebastian to sigh again "Grell, I'm very sorry I offended you. I'm sorry I don't spend enough time with you, but please don't be angry with me."

In honesty, Grell was having trouble refusing the offer. Sebastian was just too charming and dashing to say no to. But still, the crimson reaper just lay down on his side of the bed

"Just go to sleep, Sebastian."

Said demon got into the bed and crawled over Grell, towering over him. Grell looked away, beginning to soften, but not wanting to be submissive. The normally flamboyant man was just too stubborn for that. Sebastian started to place light kisses along Grell's neck, earning a pleased moan from Grell.

"S-Stop." Grell managed.

Sebastian gave his devilish smirk "Did I hit a nerve?" he whispered as he started to nibble the skin on Grell's neck

Another moan slipped out before Grell could think well enough to stop it "E-Enough Sebastian."

"Aww, but why? I'm quite fond of this game~" he leaned down again, proceeding to leave a trail of kisses along Grell's neck again.

"Sebastian, no. I said that's enough." Grell proclaimed and pushed Sebastian off of him, resulting in the other landing on his back on his side of the bed.

"Grell, you can't be that upset with me."

Grell didn't answer, he just rolled to the side opposite Sebastian and proceeded to drift to sleep.


	2. Why?

Morning arrived and Sebastian awoke early as usual. He stretched and placed a gentle kiss on the shinigami's cheek that was laying beside him before rising out of bed and beggining his morning routine. Within an hour, the raven haired man had showered and was dressed in his normal uniform.

Grell now sat up awake in bed, watching his husband prepare for work. Once again, Sebastian would leave and Grell would be left alone, hopelessly trying to entertain himslef as he waits for his husband's arrival.

With Ciel in the picture, Grell hardly got any time with Sebastian. He would leave early in the morning and return home late at night. Before, when Sebastian got home, the two would stay up until the early hours of the morning talking. Lately, they didn't even do that was the last time they went out together? When as the last time they made love? Hell, he couldn't remember. All he knew was that it had been very long, and it wasn't going to happen again anytime soon as much Grell may have wanted it to.

Sebastian placed one final kiss on his lover's cheek and headed for the door. "Goodbye, Love.I'll be back." He stood by the door awaiting Grell's usual "Love you, be safe.", but it never came. After waiting a moment, he left for the Phantomhive manor.

Why? Why did Sebastian have to have such a demanding master? That little brat had cost them their marriage! It annoyed Grell to no end. If he had known this was going to happen, he would have listened to William and stood at the Shinigami Dispatch, not a stay at home wife with no kids or a husband to spend time with.

After Grell's little monologue was over Grell sat up and took a shower, most of his worries seeming to wash away with the warm water. He then stepped out and got dressed in an elegant sundress, deciding to look at least a little pretty, if not for anyone but himself. He went to go make himself breakfast when the phone rang. He answered the phone as he usually would, and for a while, he just listened. Then, the phone dropped from Grell's thin fingers, as the air dissapeard from his lungs, and his heart shattered into a million pieces.


End file.
